The present invention relates to dental prosthetics, and more particularly to dental implant reconstruction.
In Disclosure Document No. 298011, submitted to the PTO on Dec. 17, 1991 there appears much of the material in this specification.
Contemporary implant dentistry makes many attempts to aid the "dental cripple" by utilizing a variety of implant modalities. When dealing specifically with the lower jaw, attempts at reconstruction will usually fall into the following two categories: (1) Endosseous anchorage by either a straight line plate, endosseous cylinders or a ramus frame, and (2) Subperiosteal supporting frameworks which lie on top of the bone. Both of the previously mentioned techniques have serious drawbacks which the present invention strives to overcome.
In the first example, contemporary implant reconstruction suggests at least a three-month healing period before prosthodontic reconstruction can commence. It is an object of the present invention to start and finish both the implantation procedure and dental reconstruction in less than four hours. Limitations in the human anatomy often limit the amount of posterior loading that can be accomplished in the posterior area of the mouth where the greatest chewing forces occur. In some circumstances, no appreciable loading can occur beyond the second premolar. Once the implants have healed sufficiently to begin reconstruction, complex and custom made laboratory procedures must be undertaken in order to complete the reconstruction.
Note that the anterior supporting framework 46 is shown in dashed lines to indicate that it is not part of this invention, may take any of several forms, and is shown to illustrate one embodiment of the method of this invention.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate the need for custom-made prosthodontic bridges or retaining bars and their overlying dentures.
Still another object of the present invention is to utilize pre-fabricated prosthetics whenever possible, making implant-retained prosthetics affordable for the masses.
In the second example mentioned above, the much maligned subperiosteal implant requires extensive laboratory procedures to construct. For a predictably excellent fit, two surgical procedures are required. It is an object of the present invention to allow the clinician to complete the dental reconstruction the patient from start to finish in one sitting.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a clamp which does not interfere with the route of the neurovascular bundle.
It is also possible to apply this invention in the replacement of the condylar process, as outlined in principle in FIG. 8. And, of course, it may be applied in other defective condylar processes, elsewhere in the human anatomy, for which this construction is suitable.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.